This invention relates to a clock housing provided with interchangeable clocks.
It is often desirable for advertising purposes or decorative purposes to ornament a clock face with particular indicia lending itself to the decor of the surrounding environment. For example, people of a particular religious faith may desire to ornament a room in a house with particular religious symbols, yet retain a functional embodiment of the ornamented object, such as a clock, to draw attention to the symbols. Similarly, symbols related to the various professions and vocations are often used for display ornamentation in offices and buildings to convey to the public the professional or vocational affiliation of the occupant. This invention provides a device for mounting such interchangeable informational ornamentation in association with a clock.